The End
by RWRcrimson
Summary: Ola :) bueno les dejo mi fanfic ojala si siga con la historia...si es que consigo comentarios :) bueno sale nos vemos :)
1. El ataque

**Hola como andan gente :) yo bien si me permiten decirlo, bueno aqui un fanfic, que queria hacer uno de zombis, pero que tenia que ver los zombis con KOF? bueno leeanlo y si les gusta diganme con sus comentarios vale...y si les gusta sigo con la historia va? okey ojala les guste :)**

**THE END **

Era una noche de oscuridad y nada más en la frías calles de la ciudad, por un tiempo, la organización NESTS estuvo extremadamente oculta, haciendo un nuevo proyecto para dominar el mundo, pero esta vez no utilizarían más clones de kyo, más bien utilizarlos una vez más para sus siniestros planes.

Ron, el personaje que pudo escapar de aquella base hundida en el mar, deseaba alzar la organización, y el poder ser el dios supremo que deseaba ser Igniz.

-esta vez nadie me detendrá¡- dijo Ron junto a varios científicos desarrollando e investigando un tipo de líquido rojo con pequeños destellos amarillos en sus partículas más pequeñas

En otra parte…

-diablos esta película de zombis no da tanto miedo- dijo Terry comiendo palomitas

-es cierto cámbienle- dijo Andy

-No esperen…dejen ver si matan a la chava- dijo Ryo

-Hay pero no.. – dijo interrumpido Terry

-Ya cállense…están en mi casa y yo elijo si si o no ¡ dijo Kyo desesperado

-Mejor hubiéramos ido a mi casa… subnormales- dijo Ash

-Ya cállate niño fresón- dijo Kyo

-Terry pásame las palomitas- dijo Kim disfrutando la pelea

-YA CALMENSE TODOOOOOS¡- grito Kyo

Todos se quedaron quietos..

-Parece que no pueden callarse valla- dijo Kyo desesperado

-No entienden que las chicas están durmiendo, ya…idiotas- dijo Kyo

-Bah¡ estúpidos- dijo K` cruzando los brazos

En el cuarto de arriba, con las chicas…

-Oigan chicas que podemos hacer? No tengo sueño¡- dijo Kula infantil

-Kula mejor duerme si?¡ dijo adormilada Mai

-Pero yo quiero jugar ¡- dijo Kula

-Kula por favor duérmete¡- adormilada en su bolsa de dormir

Kula se quedó en la ventana pensando, mientras las demás chicas dormían pacíficamente, una sirena de un auto, el cual la había interrumpido en sus pensamientos. Se escuchaba claramente un pasos que se escuchaban en la calle, era una manada de personas, como una huelga enfurecida, Kula se espantó, que salió corriendo con los chicos.

-Chicoos¡ - casi llorando

-Kula que?¡ que pasa- dijo K`

-Escuche ruidos extraños¡- dijo la tierna voz quebradiza al borde del llanto

-Pero que escuchaste Kula?- dijo Kyo

-Como unos pasos…y gruñidos en la calle- dijo la chica llorando en el pecho de K`

-Como de que gruñidos?- dijo Andy

-Si…como varios pasos¡- dijo Kula

Andy, Kyo, Ryo, Ash y K` fueron a ver lo que pasaba cuando vieron a varios clones de Kyo dirigiéndose hacia ellos, con una feroz y actitud, casi como la de un zombi…

-p….pero pero¡ que son esas cosas?- dijo sorprendido Kyo

-Son….clones¡- sorprendido K`

-CIERREN TODAS LAS VENTANAS Y PUERTAS ¡LEVANTEN A LAS CHICAS…¡- grito K`

Solo vieron como uno de los 34 clones de Kyo intentaba quitar la cerradura de la puerta y Kyo se puso enfrente para detenerlo, muy tarde uno de ellos había entrado, todas las chicas se habían escondido en el sótano, mientras que los chico de disponían a pelear con esos clones, Kyo lanzo un Orochigani contra los 5 clones que se le pusieron enfrente…Ryo con su Tenchi Haoh Ken elimino a varios de los clones muy cerca de la entrada; K` con su Chain Drive derroto a los 10 últimos que quedaban.

-Oigan…alguien más vio lo raros que se veían esos clones? –dijo Andy

-Si vieron sus ojos rojos y su boca ensangrentada?- dijo Ash

-Si….es tan extraño…nunca nos habían atacado de esa forma…-dijo Kyo dirigiendo la vista a afuera…

-Quizá todo esto es obra de Heidern ¡- dijo algo molesto Kyo

-Tranquilo viejo…mejor vamos a ver a las chicas si están bien¡- dijo Terry

-Si vamos…- dijo cerrando la puerta


	2. La verdad a la luz

Ya en la mañana…

-Eh que paso? Están bien?- dijo Kyo entrando con los demás al sótano con las chica

-Si….si gracias a dios¡- dijo Mary

-Qué demonios eran esas cosas?- dijo Mai

-Un no lo sabemos¡-dijo Kyo

-Esas cosas estaban atacando principalmente a K` - se sorprendió

-Quizá…es…¡- dijo K` entre cortado por un recuerdo

-NESTS…- dijo en un tono inseguro

-Nests ¿otra vez? Pero no habías…- fue silenciado Kyo por la mano de Kula quien le tapaba la boca

-shhh¡- dijo Kula

En K` se reflejaba la angustia… y el miedo…miedo de que si venció a NESTS con dificultad en aquel torneo 2001, lo más probable es que quisieran una venganza…quitándole lo más preciado para el…su familia y amigos¡

-NO¡- dijo K` apretando los puños

-NO PERMITIRE QUE TODO ACABE AQUÍ…HE LLEGADO LEJOS PARA SER FELIZ, Y NO SE ACABARA AQUÍ¡- grito K` furioso saliendo de la casa, dejando atrás a los demás

-K` espera…- dijo la dulce y tierna voz de Kula en destiempo, puesto que K` no presto atención

Se dirigió al mismo lugar donde había caído la nave aquella que se hundió en el mar, donde había según el… eliminado a la organización NESTS de la faz de la tierra.

-No puede ser posible¡ otra vez?¡ pero…cómo?- dijo lanzando una roca al agua

-TENGO QUE ENCONTRAR EL LIDER DE LA NUEVA ORGANIZACIÓN¡-se habló para sí mismo

-Tengo que…acabar con cualquier maldito rastro de esa maldita organización ¡- dijo lanzando una roca a una larga distancia, fue tanta la distancia que al hundirse pego con una estructura de metal, detectada por el oído de K`

-Que fue eso?¡ dijo K`

K` quiso saber qué era eso que se había escuchado, así que no dudo más y se quitó su playera

(PD: chicas no baben traigan las canoas XD)

Y salto al mar y comenzó a nadar hasta llegar a una superficie muy baja, tomo aire y se hundió, al ver que había una tapa de grueso metal pesado, nado hacia ella y trato de levantar la escotilla que parecía un submarino hundido.

Por más que ponía empeño en abrirla no podía, así que utilizo más fuerzas de las que podía ejercer K` y al fin abrió la escotilla, metiéndose rápidamente, entrando a una guarida secreta.

-Que mierdas es esto?¡- dijo K` sorprendido mirando a su alrededor

Paso un gran túnel muy muy grande, donde había llegado a una cámara secreta, abrió la puerta y vio una sala de controles muy evolucionada.

-Una vez más ¿Qué mierdas es esto?- se preguntó K` inspeccionando el lugar

-Uhh¡ que es esto?- vio un plano en una mesa grande.

Lo que en el plano mal dibujado, vio fue un ejército de personas muy parecidas a Kyo…con pinta de zombis, mientras que un hombre estaba sentado en un trono justo arriba de ellos… y….un dibujo le llamo la atención, eran Kula, Maxima,Whip,Kyo, Terry, Ash, Andy y todos sus amigos, con cadenas en las manos y pies, mientras pisaban carbón caliente…

Esa imagen lo dejo perplejo, quien será ese tipo…era el plan de nuevo NESTS? Se preguntaba, mientras llegaban varios tipo soldados, era el Ikari Warriors

-Eh que hacen aquí ¡? Dijo K`

-Que no es obvio venimos a ver descubrir esta guarida¡- dijo Ralf secándose como un perro

-Aja… y quien los manda?¡- dijo K`

-Heidern¡- dijo Ralf quitándose el zapato, pero no se había dado cuenta que tenía un pequeño cangrejo en él.

-WAAAAA¡ UN CANGREJOOOOO¡- grito Ralf corriendo de un lado a otro

-Entonces Heidern no está detrás de esto?- del pregunto K` a Clark

-No él también se dio cuenta de esos clones- zombis- dijo Clark

-Entonces? De quien fue esa idea?- se cuestionó K`

Volvió a ver el plano, y se fijó en el hombre del trono sentado…identificando su rostro…

Abrió los ojos como platos al descubrir quien es…

-ESTE TIPO ES…- dijo K` interrumpido por la alarma y una luz roja que inundaba el lugar, mientras se activaba una grabación

_Programa de autodestrucción:_

_ACTIVADO_

_Conteo regresivo de momento de la explosión en:_

_10_

_9_

-Hay que salir de aquí¡- dijo K` corriendo a la escotilla

-Vamos vamos vamos¡- dijo Clark tomando al coronel Ralf de su chaleco

-CORRAAAAAN¡ dijo K` abriendo la escotilla y saliendo detrás, Ralf y Clark, alejándose lo mas posible

_3_

_2_

_1_

Una gran explosión, corrompió el pacifico sonido del océano, destruyéndose en mil pedazos , solo dejando pura basura de metal, hundiéndose más y más en las profundidades del mar.

K` y los chicos del Ikari, salieron a la superficie y nadaron hasta la playa, cuando por fin pusieron pie en tierra dijo K'

-Es….Ron¡…-


	3. La reunion

K` Fue a buscar a los demás a la casa de Kyo ; al llegar, noto que estaban en la sala.

-Que están haciendo aquí¡ hay que irnos pront..- fue interrumpido por Kyo

-K` mejor siéntate- dijo Kyo con un apuntador con un arma en su cabeza

Saltaron los hombre de Heidern y apuntaron a K`

-Lo único que me faltaba¡- dijo K` alzando los brazos

-Tenemos que llevarlos con el general Heidern es importante…- dijo un agente de los que estaban ahí

-Para que quiere vernos?- dijo K`

-Por cosas ¡ -dijo el agente ajustándose los lentes

Para los chicos y chicas un rayo los paralizo y quedaron profundamente dormidos

…

Despertaron en un cuarto obscuro junto con todos…(menos Iori) todos los de KOF

-Eh¡ alguien sabe dónde estamos?- dijo Andy

-Terry estamos muertos?- dijo

Se escucha un ruido de un zape

-No seas idiota si estuviéramos muertos no nos sentiríamos¡- dijo Kyo tocando el trasero de Mai

-Eres un maldito pervertido¡- grito dándole una bofetada a Terry

-Eh¡ yo soy terry¡- con la mano de Mai en su mejilla

-Lo siento cuñado ¡ dijo Mai

-Eh?¡ cuñado?- dijo Andy conmocionado

-Pero que tarados..-dijo Ash

-Valla que si- dijo Mary

-Oye Yuri…- dijo en voz baja Robert

-Si Robert?- dijo la dulce voz de Yuri

-Oye tonto deja a mi hermana¡- dijo entremedio de Robert y Yuri

-Ya Ryo deja a Yuri y a mí en paz¡- dijo Robert

-sobre mi cadáver tonto¡- se lanzó contra Robert en pelea y puñetazos

-Hombres… nunca entenderán¡- dijo Yuri apartándose

-Entonces te digo que el vino entre más años tenga será mejor el sabor¡- dijo Elizabeth platicando con King

-Nunca lo pensé hace…¡- dijo King

-Es solo de saber claro esta… dijo Elizabeth

-Claro….- dijo King

-donde estamos tío Max¡- dijo Kula abrazada del brazo de Maxima

-No sé..- dijo Maxima

Kula se suelta y va con K`

K`…- dijo mientras K` encontraba la forma de salir

-Que quieres Kula…- dijo viendo la puerta y golpeándola

-Nada…olvídalo…- dijo Kula desilusionada

-ABRAN DE UNA JODIDA VEZ¡- dijo K` molesto

Una pantalla gigante salió de un compartimiento secreto de la pared, donde se presentaba nada más ni nada menos que Heidern

-Okey no quiero excusas ni pretextos ¡- dijo Heidern

-Como se abran dado cuenta…muchos de los clones de ese sujetó…*señala a Kyo*han tenido un comportamiento raro…quizá sea por…- fue interrumpido el general por K`

-Una variación genética…- dijo K`

-Perdón…dijo Heidern

-Si una variación….juntaron genes de alterados para que se comportaran haci…pero…con control de alguien…¡ dijo K`

-Control de alguien? A que te refieres Dash?- dijo Heidern

-estoy diciendo que genes alterados fueron inyectados a los clones…¡- dijo K`

-Entiendo...sería posible…pero…quien será el que los controla según tú?- dijo Heidern cuestionándolo

Recordó lo que vivió en aquella guarida en el mar…

-No lo sé, solo sé que es NESTS quien está detrás de todo esto¡- dijo K`

-NESTS?¡- dijo Heidern

-Si….aún no ha terminado NESTS¡- dijo K` alterado

-Oye tranquilo viejo…-dijo Kyo tomándole el hombro

-NOOO¡ LO QUE ES PEOR AUN ES QUE ES RON QUIEN ESTA CONTROLANDO A LOS CLONES¡-dijo K`

-Tranquilo K` - dijo Maxima

-NADIE ENTIENDE… RON QUIERE SER UN DIOS EN EL MUNDO¡- dijo K` alterado

Llego un guardia de seguridad y con una pistola de electricidad…lo toca…y K` cae al suelo.

-Vez… te dije que te calmaras viejo- dijo Kyo

Con K` desmayado, heidern continuo

-Bien, necesitaremos la ayuda de todos…Y DIGO DE TODOS POR QUE SON EJERCITOS DE CLONES¡- dijo Heidern

Todos se voltearon a ver

-Pero…y las chicas?- dijo Kyo

-No se preocupen ella serán como las guardias de la guarida¡-dijo Heidern

-Mientras que los demás serán el ejército, combinado con mis hombres…para así acabarlos…¡- dijo Heidern apagando el monitor

-Bueno chicos….a combatir a los clones…¡ quien esta conmigoooo¡- dijo alzando un puño

Todos los chicos y chicas alzaron las manos y gritaron un fuerte eco que se alcanzó a escuchar donde Heidern

-AL FIN ACABARA NESTS DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS- pensó Heidern


	4. Entrenamiento A la Militar

**Hola amigos como estan... :D me da un gusto estar con ustedes :D bueno aqui en el 4to capitulo de "THE END" bueno sigan comentando y siguiendo la historia...aun falta mucho por recorrer con muchas sorpresas (leona y iori si van a aparecer pero mas adelante) bueno espero sus comentarios :) esperen el proximo cap...esto se pone bueno :D¡**

Mientras tanto en un oculta y obscura base de la reconformada NESTS…

-Estos científicos dan muchos resultados con los avances del plan…- dijo la obscura y tenebrosa voz de Ron

-si seguimos trabajando así, el mundo será nuestro…tarde o temprano… no o crees?- dijo Ron preguntándole misteriosamente a una chica de peo blanco, delgada, con tono de piel pálido que se encontraba atrás de Ron

-Si…señor… con estos avances…seremos los nuevos dioses del mundo¡- dijo Misty

Un pequeño recuerdo hundía su mente a la chica, tras la derrota de su amado Igniz, ante K`.

-Ron…-

-Si…-

-Prométeme que destruirás a K` cueste lo que cueste¡- dijo la chica con un tono frio

-Misty… es lo que voy a hacer… no quedara nada de los insoportables clones fallidos de Kyo… en parte… los eliminaremos…con sus propios clones…- volteando a ver como los clones salían de una máquina de clonación, que habían combinado un virus genético parecido al de la rabia…

…/MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CUARTEL DE HEIDERN/ …

Suena la trompeta oficial…

-Levántense bola de holgazanes- dijo Heidern entrando en el dormitorio

-5 minutos más viejo…¡- dijo Terry durmiendo boca abajo

Heidern no contesto y solo tiro de una patada a Terry dejándolo en el suelo…

-dije… A LEVANTARSE¡- grito

Todos se pararon rápidamente y unos todavía bajando de las literas…

-Bien… hoy tendremos un entrenamiento de campo… así que irán a desayunar, y luego…irán al campo, quien no se presente…*tomo su manzana y la partió en 2* quedo claro?- dijo comiendo la manzana con brusquedad.

SI SEÑOR¡- dijeron todos

-Bien los veré en el campo¡- dijo retirándose de ahí

-Hey que le pasa a ese viejo… me tiro sin razón alguna¡- dijo Terry

-Es mejor que lo olvides hermano- dijo Andy

-Si no queras quedar como K` jajajaja – dijo Kyo

-No es gracioso Kusanagi- dijo K`

-La verdad es que si fue gracioso jajaja – dijo Andy

-Si como quedaste…jaja hasta olia a barbacoa- dijo Terry

-Cierto te electrocutaron muy feo K`- dijo Ash

-Tu que te metes niño fresón- dijo K`

-Ya dejen a K` en paz… el no tiene la culpa- dijo Kula defendiendo a K`

-UUUUH¡ ya vamos ya vino la niña infantil de K`- dijo Terry burlon

-Si vámonos- dijo Kyo siguiéndole el juego a Terry

-Ja ja opino lo mismo- dijo Ash

-SI jajaja mandilón¡- dijo Andy

Los 3 dieron la vuelta cuando… SORPRESA les soltaron un golpe en la cara a los 3 quienes? Obvio Mary, Elizabeth y Mai

Los 3 quedaron inconscientes, mientras que Kyo se quedaba sorprendido

-Mejor aquí corrió que aquí murió- dijo corriendo Kyo

Mientras eso sucedía, las 3 chicas, vieron a los chicos inconscientes y cada una les dio un beso en la mejilla con su respectivo.

-vamos chicos¡- dijeron as 3 mientras salían del dormitorio

-aaaaah¡- dijo inconsciente Andy

-aaaaaauch¡- dijo Terry

-Mami¡- dijo Ash inconsciente

…YA EN EL COMEDOR… …

-Kim a fuerzas tenemos que ir al campo que dijo Heidern ¿- pregunto Jhun

- Si…- dijo comiendo una ensalada

-pero se ve que estará pesado el entrenamiento- dijo Jhun

-Eso está bien… a ver si les da algo de disciplina a estos muchachos¡- dijo volteando a ver a los demás

-Pero no se te hace exagerado?- dijo Jhun

-No- dijo Kim

…

-Bien, concéntrate bien…le dice a Athena que si quieres ser su novio- se decía entre mente Kensou,

-Athena…debo…decirte….algo¡- dijo nervioso Kensou

-Si Kensou?¡ dime…- dijo Athena

-Bien…- dijo interrumpido

-Oye kensou te vas a comer tu onigiri?- dijo Athena

-Este... agárralo si quieres.. Pero…- dijo otra vez interrumpido

-Y te tomaras tu jugo?- dijo Athena

-No tómalo...pero escucha…-dijo nuevamente interrumpido

-Oye athena vienes un momento?- dijo Bao

-Claro Bao¡- dijo Athena huyendo de la escena

-Bueno…hoy no será… - dijo Kensou cabizbajo dispuesto a comer su comida, cuando ve…que no hay nada en su plato, puesto que se lo había comido Athena

-PERO QUE¡- dijo sorprendido

…

-Oye Benimaru… donde esta Goro?- dijo Kyo

-No sé..-dijo Benimaru viéndose en un espejo

-Oye no puedes soltar el espejo o qué?- dijo Kyo bromeando

-No…es que…soy tan guapo¡- dijo Benimaru

-Si… bastante ¬¬- dijo Kyo bromeando

…

-No se te ha ocurrido comer con los cubiertos Shen?¡- dijo Ash tomando su jugo

-No…- dijo Shen con la boca llena de carne

-Tengo hambre si¡- dijo agarrando un puño de carne y en la otra una baguet

-Si pero utiliza los cubiertos¡- dijo Ash

-Nadie me manta chico fresón- dijo volteando bruscamente

-Dejen de pelear los 2- dijo Elizabeth

-Pero es el…- dijo Shen

-Es el¡- dijo Ash

- No eres tú..- dijo Shen

- No tu…- dijo Ash

-Ahora veras chamaco fresón- le derriba y comienza la pelea

-Que hice para merecer esto…- dijo Elizabeth

-Te entiendo.. dijo Duo

…

-Andy¡- dijo Mai llegando al asiento de Andy

-Mai¡- dijo Andy

-Oye Mai deja por un minuto a Andy¡ no lo dejas respirar- dijo Terry comiendo un pollo

En eso llega Mary…

-Entonces quieres que me valla también?- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Mary¡ no no¡- este bueno…pues..- dijo nervioso

Mary como "buena persona" que es solo le dio un puñetazo en la cara

-uuuy¡- dijo burlonamente Andy

-jajajaja que suerte amigo te quiere muchísimo es chica jajajaja- dijo Joe

-CALLATE¡- dijo Terry con un ojo morado

…

-Jajaja viste lo que Mary hizo con Terry? Jajaja fue un clásico- riendo King

-Pues…es muy agresiva ella, y el un tonto…como no iba a matarlo prácticamente- siguiendo el juego Yuri

-cierto jajajajaja- dijo King

…

-Ryo me pasa la sal?- dijo Robert

-Claro..¡- le da la sal

-Ryo me puedes pasar un bolillo?- dijo Robert

-Claro Robert…- dijo Ryo

-Oh ryo me puedes pasar el agua?- dijo Robert

-Claro¡- enojándose

-Ryo…- fue interrumpido

-QUE QUIERES JODER¡- dijo Ryo molesto

-Solo quería darte las gracias¡- dijo Robert espantado

*Ryo se fue a otra mesa*

…...

-Esto es en verdad una buena comida¡- dijo Maxima comiendo un hot cake

-Si tio max está muy rica- dijo Kula comiendo la fresa de un pastel

-es especial para nosotros- dijo Whip comiendo su cereal de trigo

-Hay si la chica no quiere engordar- dijo K` bromeando con su hermana

-Ay ya cállate K` - dijo Whip siguiendo el juego

-No es enserio no vas a engordar¡- dijo por ultimo cuando de repente azotaron las puertas de la entrada de la cafetería.

-A entrenar- dijo Heidern

Todos salieron y fueron al campo.

…...YA EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO …

-Bien…veamos que capaces son de correr, saltar, lanzar, apuntar, golpear… entendido¡- dijo mostrando el campo lleno de minas, bardas, cuerdas, puentes, pedazos de vidrio por donde sea, costales, tirolesas, llantas, botes de fuego etc….(puras pinshis cosas peligrosas XD)

Todos tragaron saliva queriendo no pasar…

-Bien empezaremos con los hombres…FORMEN UNA FILA YA¡- grito Heidern, en momentos se formaron todos los hombres

-Bien Kensou… tu serás el primero…- dijo Heidern abriendo la escotilla de salida

Kensou estaba más que nervioso que no puedo salir…por más que quería no podía…

-Kensou…CORRE AHORAAAAAA¡- grito Heidern

-No puedo¡- dijo Kensou nervioso

-HAZLO AHORA¡- grito Heidern

CONTINURA…


	5. Si no duele, No sirve

**hola mis amigos :D hace mucho que no escribo y decidi seguir con la historia de los zombies :D hehehe bueno aqui la continuacion de "the end" :D**

Heidern lo pateo con fuerza.

Kensou tirado en el suelo estaba más relajado

-Genial lo hice¡- dijo con una sonrisa

-Ay si mira lo hizo… AHORA CORRE PERDEDOR¡-dijo Heidern

Kensou se adelantó

-Ahora los demás¡- grito Heidern

Todos empezaron a moverse sobre el campo de pruebas… (Excepto las chicas que ellas se quedarían como "enfermeras voluntarias")

Todos pasaban el campo de pruebas muy arriesgadamente.

-Andy…que es eso¡- dijo asustado Terry cuando vio a las serpientes

-Son serpientes Terry- dijo Andy sin importarle

-pero son peligrosas? Dijo nervioso

-No Terry no¡- dijo Andy

En ese momento entre el camino de la espesa maleza, a Andy se le ocurre cortar una lianas cuando de repente de cae encima una serpiente.

-Waaaaaa una serpienteeeeeeeeeeeeee¡- grito Andy corriendo en círculos

-Espera- dijo Terry intentando calmarlo

-Waaaaaaaaa ayudemeeeeeeeeeee¡ dijo Andy corriendo

Terry toma a la serpiente de la cola y la tira, y en un desesperado momento le hace un "POWER GEESER"

-jajaja decías Andy? – dijo burlonamente Terry mientras se ajustaba los guantes

-Bien sigamos… - dijo Andy

…

-Vamos chicos estamos a punto de llegar- dijo Kim llegando a un puente

-Hey miren…- dijo Ryo

-son..vidrios- dijo Kim

Los 2 voltean a ver que no tienen zapatos.

-oh no¡- dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

…

-Demonios sin salida- dijo Shen en una barda sin salida

-Te dije que hubiéramos tomado el camino más corto…- dijo Ash

-Yo hago mis propios atajos niñito¡- dijo el quebrándose los dedos

-Aja si tu ándale- dijo Ash

-Ya cálmense los 2- dijo Duo Lon que estaba cansado de escuchar sus peleas

-es que es este chico mariposon¡-dijo Shen burlándose

-Cállate señor de los esteroides…- dijo Ash defendiéndose

-YA CALLENSE POR EL AMOR DE DIOS¡- dijo Duo enojado, mientras que ellos se quedaban viéndolo como perritos amaestrados

…

En todo el entrenamiento los chicos quedaron, lastimados, cansados e irritados, con piquetes de animales, embarrados de lodo etc…

-Buen trabajo soldados…- dijo Heidern abriendo la puertilla de la salida del campo

-ÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡- gritaron todos muy muy cansados

Después de todo el duro entrenamiento; los jóvenes soldados solicitaron un servicio de salud.

-mira nada más…como quedaste…- dijo Mai curando las heridas de Andy…

-Ay ay…espera…más despacio- dijo Terry al cuidado de Mary

-Ay aaay¡ - agonizo Ryo por sus cortadas en sus pies…

-esto estuvo muy muy difícil- dijo Robert con un curita en su brazo

-Ni que lo digas… -dijo Kyo con una venda en la cabeza¡

-siii –dijo con alivio Joe mientras se echaba una botella de agua por la cabeza

-Ay tráiganme un tequilita no?- dijo Ramón mareado

-Ha esté pensando en tragos¡- dijo Benimaru viéndose en el espejo

-Esto…si….doliooo¡ - dijo Ash recostándose en una camilla

-Ay mis piernitas…- dijo Shen

-Piernitas?-dijo Duo

-Si…de pavo :D – dijo sacando sus piernitas de pavo del microondas del hospital.

-estúpido… dijo Duo

En eso va caminando el General Heidern.

-Bien soldados espero que hayan sentido lo que sienten mis otros soldados- dijo Heidern viéndolos

-SIIII- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-Buen buenas noches soldados… mañana a las 5 de la mañana a hacer guardia en el todo el perimetro.

-AAAH¡ NO ME JO…- apunto de decir Terry

-QUEDO CLARO CADETES¡- grito Heidern

-SI SEÑOOR¡- dijeron todos

-Por cierto…donde esta Kensou? Dijo el general

Todos se intercambiaron miradas. …

-Alguien ayúdeme… por favor¡ hace mucho frio….quiero estar con Athena…. Quiero leche calientita - dijo Kensou en medio del campo de pruebas

CONTINUARA…


End file.
